


Just One Last Page

by rockwell_psycho



Series: Jason Dixon/Reader [5]
Category: Three Billboards Outside Ebbing Missouri (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Dixon has a crush on you and is not sure you'd appreciate his love for comic books. You surprise him.





	Just One Last Page

Leaning against Jason’s warm shoulder you turn another page of your comic book. Shifting yourself a little to get more comfortable you lift your eyes at your man who’s emerged into reading as well. He smiles, noticing your glance and bends a bit down to kiss the top of your head before getting back to his comics. You smile too. You probably look really funny, two dorks reading comic books in bed like this, but it has become your special ritual and you love it. 

You cherish such moments and you know Jason does as well. He told you already dozens of time how lucky he is to meet a girl who likes comic books as much as he does.

\- No, really… You’re like a… magic unicorn or something, - he told you once.

\- Oh my god, you really know how to compliment! - You burst out laughing. - But actually… I don’t wanna disappoint you, but geeky girls like me are not such a rare occasion as you think. Yes, we exist.

\- That might be. But not in Ebbing.

He probably was right. You remembered when you just moved into this small town in Missouri and found the only comic book store. You didn’t find there anyone except a salesperson and a bunch of teenagers and all of them stared at you in unabashed surprise. You didn’t pay much attention to it though.

For some reason, most of the Ebbing citizens considered reading comics as something childish. You’ve never seen any adult people reading them here. You didn’t know Dixon read them as well because of a simple reason - he had a crush on you and of course he didn’t want you to consider him childish and immature. He got used to his colleagues joking about his comics constantly and it was okay. But dating a girl was another story. Dixon has never been very good or lucky at such things. He turned awkward and shy every time he was into someone and it didn’t make him super attractive in the ladies’ eyes. And on top of that, his love for comics. Jason doubted any woman would ever find this habit sexy.

You can still remember his face when you found out about his love for comics. And it happened right on your first date! It took Dixon quite a lot of time to finally ask you out and when you said “yes” he felt both happy and terrified. So, you met on Friday evening after his work, and as you were getting into his car you spotted something on the floor.

\- Hey, what’s that? - You asked. Dixon’s eyes widened as he turned to you and saw an issue of Incorruptible he was currently reading in your hands.

\- It’s… Uhh… - He mumbled helplessly scratching the back of his head. His brain was desperately searching for a decent explanation, but Dixon was never good at lying. He already opened his mouth to tell you that probably one of Chief Willoughby’s girls forgot it and of course he had no idea why did a girl have such a brutal comic book… But then he suddenly heard you saying:

\- Oh gosh, is it the variant cover?? Where did you get that, Jason?

\- Wh… huh?.. - he blinked at you stupidly for a few seconds, then shook his head. No. Apparently he wasn’t sleeping.

\- You… you know this character?.. - He asked absolutely baffled.

\- Sure, - you replied as if it was obvious. - I’ve got this issue as well, but I couldn’t find it in this variant cover… It’s so cool… Wow…

Your fingers brushed against the cover of the book as if it was a living creature, and at that moment, as Jason told you, he thought that no matter how much of a loser he was in relationships - this time he just had to  ** _not_**  fuck it up.

The initial plan of going to the restaurant went to hell that night. You drove right to the comic book store and hung in there until the closing hour. Then you continued your geeky conversation in a local 24/7 diner where you had coffee and hamburgers. Surprisingly, it was the best date you’ve ever had.

You also remembered your awkward first kiss in his car. As you wanted to get out, the seat belt suddenly got stuck.

\- Ah, damn. It happens with this car sometimes, yes, - Dixon muttered. - Don’t worry.

He leaned in and reached his hand to the belt fastener.

\- Here you go… - his voice was suddenly hoarse, probably because of your sudden closeness. You could feel his breath on your skin. As your eyes met his, a sudden impulse hit you and you made just a little movement towards him, placing a soft kiss on his upper lip. Just a little feathery touch and you pulled away: you were also that kind of a person who felt awkward at dates. He stared at you for just a split second before leaning in again and his hand went from the headrest of your seat to the back of your neck, gently pulling you into a deeper kiss. Right now you just can’t tell exactly how much time did you spend making out like that. You lost the sense of space and time completely. Both of you. When you finally pulled away from each other, the corners of his mouth twitched into a sweet and shy smile and he stroked your cheek with his fingertips, not knowing what else to say except “Good night”.

Yes… It happened quite a long time ago, but still felt like yesterday. Since then… People kept considering you a couple of weirdos. But it always felt great to be weird together.

You turn the last page of your comics and close the book, putting it aside.

\- I’m done. You?

\- Just one last page, babe.

You look at Jason’s face. You like how concentrated he looks when he reads. You even think it looks hot. You let your fingers gently stroke his temple, pleased with the sensation of his stubbly hair under your fingertips. You place a kiss on his shoulder and lift your body a little. Your nose brushes against the side of his neck and up along his jawline. On your way back you leave soft kisses here and there, earning a sweet purring sound from him. As you reach out to nibble on his earlobe, he closes his book.

\- Alright, that’s enough, Miss y/n. C’mere.

His hands grab your shoulders, pulling you closer to his chest, enclosing into his embrace, holding you so tightly any resistance seems useless. Not that you feel like resisting though.

\- I can arrest you for not letting an officer of the law finish his comics, you know, - he whispers hoarsely against your lips.

\- Yes. Guilty, - you confess, and your giggles are muffled with his warm lips, kissing you softly yet determinately.

It all seems like the beginning of another lovely night… Who says reading in bed is boring?


End file.
